


Thank You for a Wonderful First (a Taniyama Kishou x Aoi Shouta story)

by ELIE0304



Series: Taniyama Kishou x Aoi Shoutan Heaven (Kiiyan x Shoutan) [2]
Category: Japanese Voice Actor, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: First Time, I swear I died while writing this just because XD, Kishou x Shouta, M/M, Seiyuu, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: In relationships, things should always be talked about. But how do you brought the subject of sex to your young and innocent lover who had never been into a relationship before? That for now is one Taniyama Kishou's dilemma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone!!! Sorry for the long wait for an update of this book... I got distracted and busy... *sigh* But for those waiting here it is!!! A lot had been asking for an update for Kishow x Shouta pair... I think I gathered a lot readers for that pair.. Maybe??? XD 
> 
> Anyways.. A reader asked me for a steamy update of the story for Kishow x SHouta pair...
> 
> As for the timeline this is sort of like a sequel to "Take me down like a domino" and prequel to "Happy Birthday to you and me". For those wanting some steamy updates for the two here it is!!! And it's VERY LONG! lol
> 
> I just realized that first I thought I was okay with writing smut but it was so hard writing smut when the characters are alive and breathing.. XD If anyone feels offended with this please! PLEASE! I suggest to just skip this one-shot. 
> 
> WARNINGS: This is rated R18 and the later scenes are smut and not for very young readers. This story is only a work of fan fiction and had nothing to do with the real life people or their lives. Just a fantasy that I've wanted to write but has no guts to. So I hope no one flames me for this. T_T
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"Argh.. I'm tired.." Kishow mumbled to himself as he remove his shoes, if possible he just want to collapse even if its in the genkan. He's that tired.

Without even turning the lights in the hallway he walk inside while bumping here and there.

When he arrived in the living room he was surprised to see the TV on and a lump on his sofa. He went towards the lump and sat on the floor to admire the beauty sleeping on his very old sofa.

"Shouta." Kishow whispered as he stroke the soft cheeks he'd been longing.

Kishow still can't believe it that they are dating for half a year already. And those half year are full of wonderful memories no matter how busy they get.

But sometimes Kishow just wished he could have some alone time with his boyfriend for a whole week if possible.

Truth be told no matter how much erotic people thought Kishow is, he still haven't made a move on Aoi.

They kissed yes but it never gets into the next stage. Kishow just thought that the timing is always not right. And also he does not want to hurt Aoi of course. So Kishow is being patient.

But his patience is wearing thin. Kishow is a man too. With needs! But he can't especially after knowing that this is Aoi's first time! How pure can he be?! Kishow felt like he's doing something against the law.

"Hmmm."

Kishow looked at the stirring young man. "Sorry I woke you up." He whispered.

Aoi opened his eyes and even though he's still sleepy he smiled at the older man. "Okaerinasai Taniyama-san."

"Tadaima Shou-chan. Why are you sleeping here? You should have gone to bed instead, you don't want to get back aches right?" Taniyama asked as he starts playing with Aoi's hair.

The younger man smiled. "I wanted to wait for you." He pouted after. "Though I fell asleep."

Kishow chuckled and got up to sit beside his boyfriend as Aoi sat up. "Well aren't you cute. Come here."

Kishow grab the other man and sat him on his lap as he circled his arms around Aoi's slim waist. "Eh? Taniyama-san!" Aoi exclaimed with a blush on his face.

"Let me recharge." Kishow said as he snuggled into Aoi who only smiled and starts stroking Kishows hair.

"Please keep on doing that. It feels good." Kishow demanded and Aoi just chuckled.

"Taniyama-san must have been so tired. Working so hard as always huh?" Aoi asked in a soft voice because he knows how much it makes his older lover relaxed.

"Yeah. My manager and E-zuka had been driving me crazy. I'm a human too. I think my throat hurts." Kishow whined.

"Well your next live is coming up soon so it's expected. About your throat I think I have something for that." With that Aoi stood up and went to the kitchen.

Kishow followed and sat in the chair on the dining room. "What's that?"

"Mom gave me a tea she bought. She said that its good for the throat and she bought some for you too." Aoi said as he started boiling water and preparing the tea.

"Ah. I see. Please tell your Mom thanks and sorry for the trouble."

"Don't worry she won't think its trouble at all."

Oh and another thing. Their relationship are known by both families which makes them happy that they are supported in many ways.

"Hai." Aoi presented the tea and Kishow pulled him on his lap again as he takes a sip. Immediately the works its magic.

"Hmmm. This is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aoi smiled and then his eyes widened when Kishow's hand reached towards his face to pull him down.

"Shouta." Kishow whispered as their lips met in a kiss and Aoi's eyes closed.

As always Aoi can't help but tremble in Kishow's arms. Every kiss always send his heart beating so fast. He can't even think straight.

The younger seiyuu felt a tongue swipe his lips asking for entrance making him gasp and Kishow took this opportunity to delve inside and explore Aoi's mouth.

"Hn!."

Everytime they kissed like this Aoi can't help it but shake in anticipation. Anticipation for what? He does not know either. But every time they kissed like this it makes him want Kishow and love him more and more. He might be greedy by thinking this but he can't control his emotions.

Little did he know that these small reactions of Aoi is always known by the older seiyuu. Every tremble, every flushed of cheeks, every soft moan, everything, always make Kishow crazy with want.

And with that, his eyes and mind clouded with need, his hands will start wondering. His hands went under Aoi's shirt making the younger man tense and pushed him back softly.

And this is where the magic ends.

They pant, catching their breaths. Kishow admires the fierce blush on Aoi's face. It always make his heart swell with pride knowing he's the only one who can make Aoi like this. But then again he remembered why their special moment was broken.

"Ah. Shou I'm sorry about earlier." Kishow apologized, because one of his priorities is not to make Aoi uncomfortable or force him to do something he does not like.

"Uhm. It's okay Taniyama-san." Aoi said with a small voice avoiding his gaze.

Something pricked inside his chest when Aoi avoided looking at him. His younger lover always avoided looking at him when he does something out of line. _'This is bad. I should've had more control of myself. Look what you did Kishow!'_ He thought as he chastised himself.

But then again he always wonder, is it really that bad? Is the discomfort that Aoi always feel because he was embarrassed or maybe because he really does not want to?

Many negative thoughts starts circling inside Kishow's head. Thoughts that he does not want to think about but always finds its way on the front line.

"Taniyama-san?"

And also another thing that baffles Kishow. Aoi never calls him by name even if they've been dating for half a year already.

"Ah. Gomen. I spaced out. Maybe we should go to sleep? It's been a long day."

With that both of them went to bed. And Kishow can't help it but start to think that maybe... maybe Aoi feels bothered by this relationship.

Because, think about it? Two men in a relationship is already weird and what's more? Both of them are celebrities? It will be a big problem if they got found out.

Kishow does not really care but Aoi is different subject. Because of the bullying he suffered before he's more sensitive and also he's just climbing the ladder towards his dreams. He's only starting. It will be a big problem for him if they got found out.

As Kishow look at his lovers sleeping face, he can't help but think that maybe Aoi is just going through some phase. The younger seiyuu admitted that he had never been into a relationship before and this is his first. Maybe Aoi is just testing the waters.

Maybe Aoi didn't really...

Kishow sighed as he sat up. All this thinking is not doing him any good. Maybe some beer can do.

And so he got out from bed and went back into the kitchen. He did not notice that Aoi had been awake all along and only opened his eyes when Kishow went out of the room.

Looking forlornly at Kishow's back.

****************************************************************

Aoi sighed deeply as he look at the script on his hands. He just can't concentrate. It's been almost two weeks since he last saw Kishow and the last time they met is on the night where his older lover got out of the bed in the middle of the night. Aoi was sad to find him passed out in the sofa the next morning.

Kishow just brushed it off and said that in the end he can't sleep and decided to watch some TV and fell asleep without him knowing. Aoi chose not to comment why there are beer bottles on the table.

After that mostly they mail each other through Line. Even the usual calls are starting to lessen and becomes short. Which really baffled Aoi so much.

Honestly speaking he was worried. Worried that maybe Kishow is starting to loose interest in him. They are getting busier and busier and Kishow had been touring here and there for Granrodeo's live. The older man is bound to meet people, women especially much older and more mature.

Unlike him.

"What's the matter?"

Aoi looked up to see Morikubo looking worriedly at him.

"Showtaro nii-san."

Morikubo sat down beside the younger seiyuu. "So? Why the long face?"

Aoi looked down again. "It's... it's nothing." He lied but when he heard Morikubo sighing Aoi's face fell more in shame because he got caught lying.

"Ne Shoutan... You do know you're not good with lying right. Well anyway. Come on just tell me. It will help you feel better if you let it out right?" Morikubo said with an encouraging smile.

Aoi nodded and smiled a little but he does not know where to start.

"Let me guess? It's Kishow right?"

When Aoi looked at him in surprise and Morikubo can't help but laugh a little. "How did you know?"

"Well... that's... a secret..."

"Nii-san!!.."

"Sorry sorry. But setting that aside so what's the problem now?" Morikubo asked once again.

Aoi sighed, well at least he have someone he can talk with. "Nii-san when someone gets cold to you and they don't do the things they always do before does that mean that their love is starting to fade?"

"That's true." Morikubo answered with a straight face and Aoi felt a pang in his heart. He looked down at his hands and felt his eyes stinging but before the tears can fall Morikubo talked again.

"But only for other people."

"Eh?"

"You see Shoutan... for others that might be true. The feelings or the love might be diminishing. But it does not happen to everyone. There might be others that are just too busy with work, they try to finish everything so that they can have more time to spend with their loves ones..."

"So you mean they are doing it for the one they love? So they can have more time?"

"Yeah. And there are also other who distanced themselves because they are holding back afraid that they might hurt their loved ones. Which is stupid really." Morikubo chuckled as he look at the younger males confused face. "Eh?"

"Shoutan... want to have dinner with me? There's something I wanted to ask you but it's private you see." Morikubo asked and Aoi nodded his head.

"Hai."

****************************************************************

**Two days later**

Kishow sighed as he went inside. Finally the concerts are done. He can now have some relaxing time. Maybe he should give Aoi a call and asked him to spend some time with him. The scolding he got from Morikubo is still ringing in his ears.

_"If you don't talk then nothing will change! Don't you want to step up your relationship?"_

Is what Morikubo said. But how do he bring that topic with Aoi? The boy is too pure that Kishow had to take a step back and feel ashamed with himself for some reason.

Its true what people think of him but what they think he's doing with his sex life is different. He's not like anyone who would jump at his lover at any opportunity, though he does that a lot before. But this is different. Kishow had learned to set aside his needs when Aoi came into the picture. That's how much he treasured Aoi.

Kishow pulled out his phone and went towards his room. He sent Aoi a short message in line and as he opened the door to his bedroom Kishow almost had a heart attack.

Because the young man he'd been thinking about is THERE! In the middle if HIS BED wearing one of Kishow's long sleeve shirt ONLY!

"S-shouta??" Kishow stuttered in disbelief.

Is he dreaming? Is work catching up on him making him have delusional dreams that are like reality?

"K-kishou-san..." Aoi whispered as a blush formed his face and he looked shyly towards Kishow.

The older seiyuu can feel his heart beating like hell. The moment his first name came out of Aoi's mouth Kishow can feel his blood boiling with need and want. Is it even possible to look so sexy and innocent at the same time?

Aoi moved out of the bed and crap! Aoi is really just wearing Kishow's long sleeve shirt!

 _'Is this why guys these days are so into kareshatsu (boyfriend shirt)!!! I kinda got the appeal though!'_ Kishow thought.

Aoi stopped in front of Kishow and then reached out his arms and wrapped them over Kishow's shoulder who automatically returned the hug. "Shouta?" Kishow asked confusedly. Aoi is being weird.

"Kishou-san." Aoi whispered on Kishow's ear making the older man shiver. His endurance is getting thinner and thinner by the minute.

"I... I requested tomorrow and the day after as my off day..." Aoi said and Kishow nodded.

"Okay."

"That's why!" Aoi pulled back and looked at Kishow his face in full blush and then he murmured something that the older man didn't catch at all.

"Can you repeat that? I kinda didn't hear it."

"I said... I want to do IT with Kishou-san..." Aoi said with a bashful face as Kishow's face exploded in a blush.

Did he heard it right?

"Come again? " Kishow asked just to make sure his ears aren't playing tricks on him.

But the determination on Aoi's face confirmed his suspicion.

"I said I wanted to do this." With that Aoi started kissing Kishow's neck with light feathered kisses.

Automatically Kishow's eyes shut at the wonderful feeling, his mind shutting for a moment.

Slowly Aoi removed Kishow's jacket. In all honesty, he's super nervous right now. His heart is beating so much inside his chest like it wants to jump out.

He's wondering if he's doing this right and if this is making Kishow feel good. But he can't back away now. Slowly his nimble fingers drifted to where Kishow's belt buckle is and starts unbuckling it.

When Kishow heard the clinking of his belt his eyes opened in surprise and he pushed Aoi lightly.

"W-wait! Time out!"

"Eh?"

Kishow took a deep breath, that was dangerous he almost gave in. And also what's happening to his young, innocent lover? It's like Aoi's personality turned upside down from angelic beauty to devilishly sexy.

"Shouta come here."

Kishow took the younger man's hand and sat him on his bed as he kneels in front of the man.

Kishow bowed his head to gather his thoughts.

Wrong move.

Aoi's smooth and milky thighs is in front of him begging to be touched. The long sleeved shirt is just right and tempting. Long enough to hide the interesting parts but short enough to keep things more heated up.

 _'No! Taniyama Kishou! Get a hold of yourself!'_ Kishow scolded himself.

"Okay. Shouta-kun. Let's... have a talk first. What's... what's this all about?"

Aoi looked down and blushed. "I... I wanted to do IT with Kishou-san..." he admitted making the older man embarrassed. Aoi is just too cute even in this situation.

"I.. okay... I kinda got that.. but why so sudden?" Kishow asked wondering what's gotten with his younger lover.

"It's not sudden! I... I've been thinking about it for a long time. I always hear Kishou-san talking about erotic things in Mr. Tambourine so I know it will happen eventually but I always wonder why is it that ever since we started going out Kishou-san looked like he's holding himself back. And also these past few days you... Kishou-san had been cold. It seems to me like you're avoiding me and keeping a distance from me. I got scared. I don't want to lose Kishou because I love you so much. I also read somewhere that when a relationship is not moving to the next stage it means something is wrong and that maybe your partner is not really interested. Am I not enough to satisfy Kishou-san because I don't have experience?" Aoi asked his voice full of sadness and disappointment with himself.

After thinking long and hard this is what keeps on coming inside his head. The reasons as to why Kishou is putting a distance. Although after his talk with Morikubo his head had been cleared but the doubts won't leave him alone.

"Hold it right there!"

Aoi jumped in surprise. Just when he had the courage to tell everything Kishou had stopped him. Why?

Kishou sighed. Oh my god.

Just when he thought that he was being considerate by holding himself back, his younger lover is thinking of negative things. Maybe this is one of the reasons why Morikubo told him to just talk things out.

"Shouta listen to me." Kishow cupped Aoi's face and looked at him straight into his eyes.

"First of all, I feel embarrassed that you listen to Mr. Tambourine. But anyways. Let me get things straight. Yes I'm putting a distance and holding myself back BUT not for reasons you thought so. I'm... I'm holding back because I love you and you're precious to me. Everytime we're alone all I can think about is how I want to fuck you senseless." This revelation made Aoi blushed but he remained silent to hear Kishow's explanation.

"But this is your first time and I don't want to hurt you. Also I don't want to force you into something you don't want to and you're not ready to engage with. I was waiting for the right time or moment but then work got in the way and I feel frustrated, sexually frustrated. I was afraid that I won't be able to hold back and hurt you in the process. But it seems my plan backfired." Kishow chuckled lightly all this planning of his had turned futile. Look where it got him.

"I'm sorry. For worrying you. Please don't think that way. I love you more than anything Shouta." Kishow said with a smile making his younger lover smile too and hug him tight.

"I'm sorry too for not noticing the things you're doing for me." Aoi apologized as Kishow shook his head no.

"It's nothing to apologized for since I'm the one at fault here."

"I love you Kishou-san."

"I love you Shouta."

With that they sealed each others words by a kiss.

It started out slow but as Aoi opened his mouth Kishow took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

A few moments later they parted catching their breath and this time the atmosphere seems to change to something sensual.

"Shouta... Are you still okay to continue this? Are you sure?" Kishou asked just to make sure.

"Yeah. I am." Aoi nodded his head.

Kishow pushed all his inhibitions before away as he pushed his younger lover on the bed and towered over him. He starts attacking the pale neck with kisses as his hands wander.

It landed on Aoi's smooth thighs and that felt so great. He started stroking it up and down, testing the waters and being aware of Aoi's reactions.

Aoi sucked a deep breath as he felt Kishou's hand on his thighs. They haven't even started yet but he already feels like he's drowning with desire, like his body is on fire.

Kishow would have continued on appreciating Aoi's wonderful thighs but he's feeling so horny now so he'll just do it later on. They have time anyways.

He tug on Aoi's shirt pushing it up and the youger man got the hint as he helped his lover remove the shirt.

Kishow thought of something but decided that he'll ask Aoi later there's a much more important matter to do at the moment.

When Aoi's shirt had been fully removed Kishow pushed Aoi down again as he hovered above him and admire the beauty his lover have. He was wearing his boxer briefs underneath the shirt but that will be leaving Aoi's body soon.

For a man Aoi really have a small physique but he's just so perfect for Kishow. His skin so pale and smooth, his slim sexy waist, everything. Everything about Aoi is just perfect.

Aoi felt so self-conscious and embarrassed at the moment. No one had looked at him like this before. Heck no one had even seen him naked even his stylist. So to have Kishow's eyes roam around his whole body, like he's about to devour him, it makes his heart beat faster. Maybe he really will be devoured.

"S-stop staring Kishou-san."

"Why? You're so beautiful. My beautiful Shouta." With that Kishou swooped down and kissed him fiercely. Their tongues battled with each other and of course Aoi is on the losing end not like he minded it at all.

Aoi tugged on Kishow's shirt when he realized that the older man is still dressed unlike him. "Kishou-san too. Your shirt." "Oh? I thought you'll never ask."

Kishow stood by the edge of the bed and without shame starts stripping his clothes as he keep looking intensely towards Aoi memorizing every reaction.

It's not like Aoi haven't seen Kishow's body before. He had seen him half naked before but this setting is different. Definitely different! Kishow smirked at him and Aoi gulped as the older man starts unbuckling his belt.

This is the side of Kishow that Aoi knows but never had the chance to see before and now he's going to see it. He blushed as he noticed the big tent on Kishow's pants. He looks up when he noticed his lover just standing there.

"Shouta-kun..." Kishow whispered and it makes Aoi shiver.

"Why don't you continue it from here? You seem so eager earlier. And also..." Kishow bent down, "My Shouta-kun is a good boy right?" He whispered as he licks the shell of Aoi's ear.

Aoi blushed more if possible. He also remembers what he's doing earlier so he straightened his resolve. Well he's the one who started this anyway.

Tentatively he reached out and slowly unbuttons Kishow's pants and starts unzipping it slowly. "Be careful with it. We don't want Kiiyan Jr. to get hurt do we?" Kishow teased as Aoi nodded. He isn't surprise anymore to know that Kishow have no underpants. He always says that he likes not wearing one.

"Take it out." Kishow demanded and so Aoi did. He was amazed by its length and thickness. THIS is what's going inside of him? He wondered in disbelief. "You know what you should do?" Kishow asked as he stroked his lover' hair. Aoi nodded his head. He did research about this in all honesty and embarrassment.

He gave Kishow's dick a few tentative strokes at first. "Hmmmm." Kishow moaned and Aoi looked up only to meet Kishow's lustful glazed eyes. Even without saying anything just by looking at each other Aoi already had an idea what he should do next.

He looked at the hardened member he's stroking then starts licking it and swirling his tongue over the head. "Yeah. That's right. Go on." Kishow encouraged and this time he almost came when Aoi's mouth circled his manhood. It was so fucking hot.

Aoi tried to breathe through his nose as he took Kishow by his mouth slowly and when he can't fit it anymore he starts sucking on it while stroking the part that he can't fit inside with his hand. Aoi does not really know what he's doing but he was so consumed by heat and lust that it seems that his instinct took over.

"Oh fuck! Shouta that feels good!" Kishow moaned as he tug on Aoi's hair but not so hard.

Every second that passed the room's temperature just keeps on getting higher and higher. And it seems like Aoi is getting the hang of it.

Aoi looked up confusedly when Kishow tugged his head away. He stopped sucking and looked at the older man in question. "Kishow-san?"

Aoi looks so sexy at the moment. His small mouth and beautiful lips that is so red and so wet from the earlier blowjob. Kishow can't help it anymore as he swoop down and kissed his lover hard.

In one swift motion, without needing to break the kiss, he was able to cast aside his pants.

Kishow's kisses went from Aoi's mouth then to his neck. If possible Kishow would leave marks on Aoi's neck but he can't afford that. So he'll just leave it to places unseen.

His kisses went down to Aoi's chest and as his other hand played with one nipple, twisting it and pinching, his mouth played with the other.

Aoi's hand fists on the bed sheets. These feelings that he's sharing with Kishow is just too much.

"Hnn! Hmmm." Aoi moaned as Kishow starts stroking him through his boxers. Aoi thinks he's going to lose his mind at any moment.

"Ssshhhhh.... Shouta.. Relax.. okay..." Kishow whispered softly as Aoi nodded his head but who can relax in this situation anyway?

Kishow starts peppering kisses on Aoi's waistband. "Have you even tried masturbating before? Your so sensitive but it's not like its a bad thing though. I like it."

Aoi nodded his head. "I... I tried to do that. But it got so embarrassing afterwards."

"It's only natural. You're so cute Shouta. Can I?" Kishow asked as he tug on Aoi's waistband and the younger seiyuu nodded his head in consent.

"Let me make you feel good now." With that the older seiyuu removed Aoi's boxers. He grab a hold of Aoi's hardened member, it is small compared to his but a decent size. It sort of suits Aoi. If you can call a man's dick cute that is.

He starts stroking slowly gauging every quick intake of breath of the younger man. "Ki-kishou-san!"

After a few stroke Kishou took Aoi by the mouth and deep-throat-ed him testing his non existent gag reflexes. Nice. He keeps on sucking and making as much obscene noise along with Aoi's moans that is getting louder and louder.

"Ki-kishou-san.... hmmmm.. I... I'm..." Aoi said in broken syllables and Kishow knew that the younger man is already on the edge.

In a few seconds Aoi came screaming Kishow's name and the older man swallowed him, making sure to catch everything. Not bad.

Aoi panted. That was.... Amazing.. He looked at his lover looking at him lovingly. He wanted to say how amazing that was but it seems that his tongue got stuck somewhere.

"You okay?" Aoi nodded.

"Feeling good I'd presume?" Another nod. "Too good that you can't talk huh?" Kishow chuckled as Aoi blushed.

Aoi reached out and circled his arms on Kishou's neck pulling him down for a kiss. As their tongues dance once again he can taste himself from Kishow's mouth and this makes him aroused once again which of course didn't go unnoticed by his lover.

"Still want to continue?" Kishow asked. "Yeah."

"Wait here then." Kishow got out of the bed and rummage inside his closet.

"What are you looking for Kishou-san?" Aoi asked coz he suddenly felt cold when Kishou left.

"This." He said as he came back on the bed and showed Aoi what he was looking for.

"Lotion?"

"No love. Lube."

"Oh? Ohhh!" Aoi came into understanding as he looks at the said item. He blushed more as Kishow smiled at the honest and cute reaction.

"You think you're ready?" Kishou asked again.

"Hai."

"Ok. Lay back here in the pillows so you're more comfortable. Spread your legs for me." And even though he was blushing fifty shades of red Aoi did as he was told.

Kishou opened the bottle and poured the lube on his fingers, wetting them and getting them slippery. He looked at Aoi's anticipating face and can't help but to chuckle as he kissed him on the forehead.

"You need to relax for me or it won't go in. Ok?" Kishow said as Aoi took deep breathes to calm himself down.

He almost jump when he felt cold wet fingers prodding and circling his hole. "You okay?"

"It.. it was cold.."

"Don't worry. It will warm up soon." Kishow said as a warning as he pushed one finger in.

And even though he expected the fingers it still made him jump and blush so hard as he closed his eyes and his head fell to the side.

No one had touched him in that place so intimately before, but here is his boyfriend making him feel like he's going to be swallowed by emotions he never get to experience until now.

He felt the finger prodding the rim and then it slipped inside. Aoi gasp at the intrusion. It was weird to have something go in than going out. But it's not uncomfortable. He tried to relax his body like what Kishou told him and starts to feel the finger pushing in and out of him slowly.

Another finger followed and starts scissoring inside preparing his hole for something more bigger. Aoi grunt as he felt that burning feeling but it is a pain he ca endure. His face scrunch up as he exhaled and inhaled and relax at the same time.

He felt the fingers curling inside and brushed something that made Aoi's eyes flew wide as he moaned loudly.

Kishou smirked as he watched his younger lover as he fingered him and when Aoi moaned loudly his eyes going wide he smiled in satisfaction. "Found it." He whispered and continued on prodding and brushing Aoi's prostate making the younger man thrash on the bed as he continued to gasp and moan. His toes curling as the heat build up on his lower stomach. He started to leak pre-cum at the sensitivity of it all.

A third finger followed and Aoi had become a moaning hot mess under Kishow's fingers. The older man keeps on prodding his sweet spot relentlessly and Aoi felt like he's going insane with the sudden pleasure.

"Ki-kishou... ah!.."

Suddenly it stopped leaving Aoi hanging and gasping for air. He looked at his lover and saw Kishow ripping a condom open with his teeth. Which is hot really as Aoi blushed to the tips of his ears. This is really happening.

He watch as Kishow puts it on himself and Aoi gulped in anticipation and nervousness. A few moments later Kishow positioned himself between Aoi's legs spreading the smooth thighs wider.

Kishow grab hold the back of Aoi's knee hooking it on his shoulder and positioning himself. He look at the younger man who is blushing so cutely. "Ready?" Kishow asked and Aoi nodded his head.

And when Kishow had pushed the head in, the younger seiyuu immediately throws his head back with a cry. His eyes squeezing shut as tears gather at the corner of his eyes.

This is definitely far more different than the fingers before. It was burning, overwhelming, hot and blinding. "Shouta." Kishou grunted as he looks at his lover who looks up at him with the same burning eyes as his, full of passion and love and lust. "You okay?"

Aoi nodded, "Yeah." A few moment and he urged the older man. "You can move now..." Kishow nodded his head and pulled out only to thrust back in.

They move out of sync at first finding the right rhythm for them. Kishow thrust-ed slowly at first not wanting his younger lover to feel uncomfortable. But god! This heat enveloping him is making him crazy. All he wanted to do is to thrust in that heat as hard as he can but he can't do that yet. Maybe in the future.

Kishow looked at Shouta, face still blushing and sweaty and with eyes glazed as it focus on him. This side of Shouta that only Kishow can see makes his heart beat wildly and as if it was instinct his thrusts became more harder and fast paced.

He won't let anyone ever see this side of Shouta. Only Kishow had the ability and the right to take this out of his lover, no one else.

Aoi gasped and moan as he grab hold of the pillow, curling his hand tightly on it as Kishow's thrusts became more harder and deeper and so mind-blowing. "Ki-kishou... so... no... deep... Ah!.." Aoi moaned making incoherent words and screaming and moaning Kishow's name.

Kishow circled his arms on Aoi's back and pulled him up in a sitting position and Aoi gasped at the new position he is in. "Ah! Kishou! No! So deep.. Ki..." Aoi clung onto his lover, circling his arms on the broad shoulder and burying his face on Kishow's neck as the older man kept on thrusting harder.

Their moans and sweat mingled with each other making the room more hotter and hotter. Kishow pulled Aoi down for a kiss that is so sloppy but they don't care at all. Their tongues dances with each other, entangling themselves like the way the two of them are connected and it's still not enough. More. 

They want more. They need more. They crave more of each other.

As he thrusts he felt like he had hit something and when Aoi gasped loudly and moaned he knew he managed to hit his spot. And so he sought to find it and when he did he kept on hitting that area making Aoi tremble with need in his arms. Aoi's moans are like music to his ears. The kind of music that only Kishou had the privileged to hear. Where Kishou is the only audience in this performance.

The pleasure builds up and Aoi knew that when he felt that tight knot below his stomach he's near. "I... Kishou.. I'm cum... hmm.."

Kishow kissed his neck and murmured with low voice, "Go on cum for me Shouta." Kishow's hand went between them grabbing onto his younger lovers hardened member and stroking him in time with his thrust. And with that Shouta felt the blinding white light and he came hard on their chest and Kishow's hand.

"Kishou! Ah!"

Kishow winced when he felt the other squeezing him tight and as he thrusts a few more inside he followed and came after. That was his best orgasm ever.

Kishou lay Aoi down gently as the younger man had had his eyes closed and was still catching his breath from the high of it. Kishow pulled out as Aoi whimper at the sudden loss. The older man smiled at the innocent reaction and takes off the condom tying it and throwing it on the thrash bin that is conveniently beside his bed.

He grabs some tissue on his bedside table and starts cleaning his lover who opened his eyes to look at him. "Kishou---" "Just lay there and rest. Let me do this."

Aoi nodded and blushed as Kishow starts cleaning him. Well he need to get over his embarrassment. They already had sex what is he being embarrassed again and blushing like a virgin, which he isn't anymore.

After Kishow was done he laid down beside his lover while pulling the covers over them both. Aoi laid down on Kishow's chest as they breath in and out, staying quiet and thinking about what happened.

"We did it din't we?" Kishow asked after a few moments and Aoi nodded his head as he felt his face getting hotter.

"So... how do you feel now?" Kishow asked as he played with Aoi's hair. In all honesty he was afraid that the younger man did not enjoy it at all.

"I... It felt good... and nice."

"That's good."

"Kishou-san?"

"Hm?"

Aoi push himself up and looked at his lover with a loving smile. "Thank you for that wonderful first time."

Kishow laughed and ruffled Aoi's already mussed up hair. "There's nothing to thank me for. But I'm glad that you felt good. Did I do a wonderful performance?" Kishow asked with a wink and a wiggle of his eyebrows after. Aoi laughed and hit Kishow on the chest lightly as they laugh.

"Thank you for giving your first to me." Kishow said later on as he stroke Aoi's cheek and kissed the younger man lightly on the lips.

"Thank you for a wonderful first." Aoi said with a smile too.

**NEVERENDING**

**OMAKE:**

After doing it for the first time and discovering that it felt so great, it only made the two to keep on doing it until Aoi said that he can't anymore. Kishou had made the other try different positions to know which one Aoi is comfortable. Both of them explored each other discovering each things they don't mind doing and things that they feel uncomfortable doing.

Kishow thought he will keep kinks and plays until next time.

As they collapse once again on the bed a strange thought came to Kishow. "Shouta... I was wondering..."

Aoi who had his face buried on the pillow turned his face sideways to look at his boyfriend giving his attention. "Who gave you the idea of Kareshatsu?" Kishow asked intrigued.

Aoi blushed full on and buried his face on the pillow.

There's no way in hell he will tell his older lover that he watched different BL anime and read BL mangas to have an idea on what to do and that he's too embarrassed to directly asked anyone. Although he had an idea on how BL world goes he was still left shock and embarrassed at the things he discovered.

So definitely no.

"Ne.... Shoutan... Tell me... Tell me..." Kishow urged on as Aoi kept on ignoring him.

Hell no.

The next morning~~~

"Ne Shoutan you should eat breakfast... So get out of the bed!" Kishow said as he watched his lover hide himself under the blankets groaning.

"Yadda!"Aoi replied.

It's very rare that Aoi will sulk but then no one can blame him. After their wild ACTIVITIES last night it's bound to happen this way.

"Alright. I'll bring you breakfast then." With that Kishou went out of the room to get Aoi's breakfast.

When the doors closed Aoi groaned. His back hurts like hell. Maybe they should have taken things slow last night.

But then as he remembers the things they did and it makes him blush again but smile as his heart pounds.

Those were wonderful memories. No way will he trade it for anything.

"Shoutan!!! Here's your breakfast!!! I wonder if you can seat today??" Kishow said with a teasing lilt in his voice as Aoi groaned again.

There's no way he can seat with his behind hurting like this! 

'Are first-times always like this? Someone please tell me!' Aoi thought helplessly.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> DONE! YEY!!! It was so long!!! Ohmygod.. I managed to do it.. 
> 
> So what do you guys think??? If you noticed I keep on switching between Kishou and Kishow because I really don't know which one to use and in the end thought. Whatever!
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! Thank you for reading this one-shot and supporting the book!!! Feel free to talk to me in my twitter (@elie_df) If you guys want to discuss more plots for this cute couple!!!
> 
> Laters baby!!! ;)
> 
> ELIE


End file.
